Tsubassa en el pais de las maravillas
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Tsubassa ha estado muy ocupado pero el destino le ha preparado una aventura


Tsubassa en el pais de las maravillas

"Alicia estaba trabajando como todos los dias, aburrida de su rutina, pero dejo sus deveres a un lado y entonces-"

Tsubassa: ¿dijiste algo, yu?- pregunto jurando que habia escuchado hablar a yu

Yu: no, no dije nada, oye dejaron esto para ti en la puerta- dijo entregandole una cajita rosa

Tsubassa abrio la cajita que sonaba una melodia muy peculiar y enconto una llave y solo eso, nisiquiera decia para que era, pero no le dio importancia y volvio a sus deveres

Tsubassa: yu, ¿podrias traerme algo de agua?- pregunto sin dejar de concentrarse

Yu: si- contesto antes de salir corriendo pero al salir paso algo muy raro

Al niño le habia salido una colita esponjada y orejas como de conejo y en cuanto tsubassa las vio comenzo a seguirlo y a gritar su nombre, pero como que este se hacia de oidos sordos y no dejaba de correr y cuando yu saco un reloj de su bolsillo repetia una cosa varias veces

Yu: mira la hora, me voy me voy que tarde es, ya son mas de las tres- dijo apurado sin dejar de correr

Tsubassa: ¡yu espera!, ¿que esta sucediendo?, un momento, no recuerdo que nuestra casa tuviera un pasillo tan largo y ¿que son esos letreros?

El estaba en lo cierto, conforme yu corria el pasillo se hizo mas largo y estaba lleno de letreros que decian cosas incoherentes, Despues yu abrio una puerta al fondo del pasillo donde entro saltando y tsubassa tambien queria pero cerro con llave asi que recordo algo, uso la llave que le mandaron por correo y para su sorpresa si funciono ,entro pero en ese lugar todo era raro.

Habia puertas flotando de distintos colores, y ninguna habria, tambien habia una mesa con un un frasquito que decia bebeme, el no hizo caso a eso y yu salio saltando pero esta vez era mas chiquito como de 15 centimetros y entro a una puerta muy pequeña, e intento seguirlo y la puerta no habria, pero antes de irse yu grito algo

Yu: ¡BEBERLO TE ENCOJERA! Y ¡COMERLO TE HARA MAS GRANDE!- dijo antes de entrar a esa puertita

Tsubassa: ¿que quiere decir eso?, talves tenga que ver con estas cosas- señalo lo que habia en la mesa

El se tomo lo del frasco y se encojio hasta ser de 15 centimetros , despues intenro abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave , despues vio una llave en la mesa pero estaba muy lejos y no sabia como llegar ahi, despues de intentar trepar encontro un pastel que decia comeme, el recordo lo que dijo yu y comio un pedaso muy pequeño pero se empezo a volver gigante hasta ser de 20 metros.

Despues agarro la llave y volvio a beber del frasco y despues de guardar esas cosas en sus bolsillos y colgar la llave en su cuello abrio la puerta y entro, Pero cuando abrio la puerta todo se empezo a llenar de agua y cuando nado hasta arriva vio que estaba en el mar y noto cerca de el un barco pirata donde venia el equipo wild fang vestidos de piratas (N/A: ya se que no habia piratas pero esta es mi version)

Benquei: capitan, ¡veo a un niño en el mar!- dijo señalando a tsubassa

Kyoya: ¡subanlo!, ¡todos a estribor!

Nile, Benquei y Demure: ¡si mi capitan!- dijieron al subirlo con una red y cuando lo subieron estaba mas confundido

Tsubassa: kyoya, ¿que pasa aqui?

Kyoya: no se de quien hablas, yo soy el capitan Barlow y esta es mi tripulacion, y estamos en busca de una gran bestia, ¿la haz visto?

Tsubassa: ehhh...no

Demure: ¡capitan la veo!, dijo señalando una rana gigante

Kyoya: ¡Todos a sus posiciones!- dijo a gritos preparando un arpon

Nile y Benquei: ¡si, capitan!- dijieron preparando mas arpones

Demure: tu si quieres ser de ayuda, toma esto- le dijo entregandole un arpon que sin querer disparo

Tsubassa: ¿porque todo es tan raro?, ¿porque dicen que no me conocen?, un minuto si este es el mar ¿porque el agua no se sintio salada?, un momento si yo me encoji y eso es una rana ¿esto es un charco?- penso antes de notar que su arpon le dio a la rana y esta empezo a saltar

Cuando la rana empezo a saltar el salio volando y callo en el cañon del barco que despues nile disparo y salio disparado y en el aire lamio el pastel y volvio a su estatura normal pero eso no detuvo ni hizo mas pequeña la caida pero callo en un monton de almoadas de colores y se le aparecio alguien muy familiar que flotaba por todas partes

Tsubassa: hyoma, ¿eres tu?- pregunto al notar que hyoma tenia orejas y cola de gato

Hyoma: no, yo soy el gato sonriente

Tsubassa: no sabia que los gatos sonrieran- dijo muy perturbado al ver su sonrisa

Hyoma: tampoco se evaporan, pero yo si lo hago, ¿quien eres tu?- dijo evaporandose y apareciendo cada vez mas cerca de el

Tsubassa: yo...yo soy tsubassa y busco un-

Hyoma: espera, no seas grosero te pregunte tu nombre no lo que buscabas, ahora tsubassa ¿que es lo que buscas?

Tsubassa: busco a un niño con orejas de conejo y cola esponjada

Hyoma: ¿hablas del conejo blanco?- pregunto completamente indiferente a el

Tsubassa: su nombre es yu- dijo un poco indignado a su pregunta

Hyoma: como sea, lo vi por aqui y se le hacia tarde creo que va con la reina

Tsubassa: y ¿me llevarias con el?

Hyoma: no

Tsubassa: ¿como que no?- pregunto furioso por su respuesta

Hyoma: adios- dijo evaporandose

Tsubassa se enojo y siguio por un sendero y entro por una puerta donde estaban los gemelos dan y reiki y tambien estaba madoka pero ella tenia un vestido rosa orejas de raton blancas y cola de raton con un moño y ademas cargando una espada y parecia estar discutiendo con los gemelos hasta que tornaron su atencion a el

Dan: ¿quien es usted señorita?- pregunto refiriendose a tsubassa

Reiki: ¿que no ves que es un chico?

Dan: pero ¿no ves su cabello largo y su vestido?

Al decir eso tsubassa se sobresalto porque era cierto el tenia puesto un vestido corto y esponjado azul celeste, un moño en el cabello, calcetas a ralla y zapatos de tacon bajo

Dan: yo creo que es una chica

Reiki: pero si no es, no es

Dan: pero si lo fuera podria serlo

Reiki: pero no lo es asi que no es

Madoka: ¡ya callense!- pidiendole a los gemelos que se calmaran, despues se concentro en tsubassa apuntandolo con su espada- ¿quien eres tu? y ¿porque usas ese vestido si es obvio que eres un chico?

Tsubassa: me llamo tsubassa otori, y ni siquiera yo se porque uso este vestido, y ustedes ¿quienes son?- contesto con nerviosismo porque nunca habia visto a madoka con un arma y no queria que llegara a usar una

Madoka: yo soy dormouse la princesa de los ratones- contesto guardando su espada

Dan: yo soy tirolin y el es tirolon- dijo refiriendose a su hermano

Reiki: es alrevez, yo soy tirolon y el es tirolin

Tsubassa: estoy buscando a un niño con orejas blancas y cola de conejo, su nombre es yu pero deben conocerlo como conejo blanco

Madoka: si, ibamos a acompañarlo pero ellos empezaron a pelear, se fue con el sombredero, te llevaremos con el

Tsubassa: gracias

Dan: yo te escoltare- dijo tomandole de la mano a tsubassa pero su hermano lo tomo de la otra

Reiki: no, yo lo escoltare

Ambos empezaron a pelear hasta que madoka intervino

Madoka: ambos pueden llevarlo- dijo poniendo feliz a los dos que lo tomaron de las manos y lo empezaron a llevarlo

Tsubassa: ¿siempre son asi?- pregunto un poco constipado

Madoka: no tienes idea

Todos cruzaron el bosque hasta que llegaron a una mesa con te, pasteles, galletas y dulces donde en una silla se encontraban ginga con un sombrero muy raro y kenta con orejas y cola de liebre ambos cantando y riendo hasta que ginga noto que ellos llegaron, entonces se les hacerco

Ginga: llegan tarde para el te- dijo abentandoles una taza de te que esquivaron despues se empezo a reir

Madoka: perdon sombredero, pero encontramos a un chico con vestido que busca al conejo blanco- dijo explicandole a ginga

Ginga: eso no es escusa dormouse, llegas terriblemente tarde pequeña traviesa, recuerda que es nuestro no cumpleaños hoy y la fiesta estaba a punto de empezar sin ustedes- dijo escoltando a todos a sus asientos

Tsubassa: ¿no querras decir cumpleaños?- pregunto confundido

Kenta: hay que muchacho tan tontito, el cumpleaños es una cosa y el no cumpleaños es otra

Tsubassa: no entiendo

Ginga: veras, tu naciste en un dia y ese dia se conoce como cumpleaños, pero aun te quedan 364 dias de no cumpleaños, ¿entiendes?

Tsubassa: entonces hoy es mi no cumpleaños tambien

Madoka: que pequeño es el mundo- dijo antes de que todos se pusieran a cantar

Kenta, Ginga y Madoka: ¡feliz, feliz no cumpleaños!

Tsubassa: ¿a mi?

Dan y Reiki: ¡a tu!

Kenta y Madoka: ¡feliz, feliz no cumpleaños!

Tsubassa: ¿para mi?

Kenta: ¡para tu!

Madoka: ¡acercate a esas velas y ahora soplale a la luz!

Todos: ¡feliz, feliz no cumpleaños, a tuuuuuuuuuuuu!

En ese momento tsubassa soplo las velas de un pastel que ginga saco de su sombrero

Tsubassa: gracias, pero sombredero queria preguntarte algo

Kenta: querias lo que significa que ya no quieres

Ginga: liebre tiene razon, asi que cuando quieras preguntarlo otra vez aqui estaremos

Tsubassa: ok...ahora quiero preguntartelo

Ginga: ¡que bien!, pregunta, soy todo oidos bueno no como liebre pero si escuchare, ahora ¿que quieres pregutar?- dijo hablando un poco rapido

Tsubassa: mi pregunta es que si ¿haz visto a un conejo blanco por aqui?

Ginga: si, lo he visto

Tsubassa: ¿ y bien?

Ginga: ¿bien que?

Tsubassa: ¿no me diras a donde fue?

Ginga: pero tu pregunta fue que si lo he visto y si lo vi

Tsubassa: y ¿podrias decirme a donde fue?- pregunto algo fastidiado

Ginga: si, si puedo

Tsubassa: y ¿ me diras?

Ginga: si

Tsubassa: ¿porque no me dices?

Ginga: ah ¿era ahora?

Tsubassa: si, por favor dime

Ginga: fue a anunciar el torneo de beyblade de la reina de corazones

Tsubassa: podrian llevarme al torneo

Hyoma: lo siento pero su equipo no esta completo- dijo apareciento flotando cerca de tsubassa quien se asusto por eso

Ginga: nos dejaste a nuestra suerte en el torneo anterior dejando incompleto el equipo, a liebre y a mi casi nos cortan la cabeza grandisimo erishoiaden bandsetrb ongujsne monoetma ni- decia ginga mientras sus ojos se hacian rojos hasta de madoka lo interrumpio

Madoka: ¡sombredero!

Ginga: perdon

Tsubassa: si necesitan a alguien yo tambien soy blaider

Kenta: ¿de verdad vendrias?

Tsubassa: si, vamonos ya

Todos: ¡si!

Se fueron y cuando ya habian caminado por una hora...

Tsubassa: ¿cuanto falta?

Ginga: yo no se donde queda el palacio, conejo siempre nos guiaba

Tsubassa: pero ¡¿porque no me dijiste?!- pregunto muy enojado

Ginga: porque hay que pensar y analizar las cosas antes de hablar (recuerden eso niños xD)

Tsubassa: perdon no pense que-

Kenta: ¡ahi esta el caso!, ¡si no pienses no hables!

Tsubassa: ¿como vamos a llegar al palacio?

Madoka: hay que consultar a absolent

Tsubassa: ¿quien es absolent?

Dan: es sabio

Reiki: es absoluto

Ambos: es absolent

Madoka los llevo con el y cuando llegaron tsubassa pudo ver a reiji con un traje azul, sentado en un hongo y fumando algo raro

Reiji: ¿quien eres tu?- pregunto hechandole humo en la cara

Tsubassa: ¿absolent?- pregunto, si de por si todo era muy raro ahi

Reiji: tu no eres absolent, yo soy absolent, asi que exacticamente ¿quien eres tu?

Tsubassa: ahh... ¿exacticamente?, ¿no querras decir exactamente?

Reiji: no si quieres hablar correctamente, como sea ¿quien eres tu?

Tsubassa: soy tsubassa otori y me gustaria saber ¿donde esta el palacio de la reina de corazones?

Reiji: si, usen este mapa y sigan el camino- les dijo entregandoles un ,mapa

Ellos siguieron sus indicaciones y usaron el mapa pero en el camino encontraron un barquito pequeño detro de un charco y unas personas pequeñas

Tsubassa: capitan barlow, ¿que hace aqui?- pregunto poniendo a la tripulacion en su mano

Kyoya: entraremos al torneo de la reina pero se nos complico el camino

Tsubassa: ¿que tal si los hago grandes?- pregunto sacando el pastel de su bolsillo

Kyoya: que bien tienes opicucher

La tripulacion comio el pedazo mas chico de pastel que pudieron y se volvieron de la estatura de tsubassa y los demas

Tsubassa: ahora si podran competir

Benquei: gracias

Nile: por cierto lindo vestido- dijo poniendo a tsubassa en verguenza

Siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron al castillo y cuando llegaron vieron que salia yu con una trompeta

Yu: ¡presentando a la reina de corazones!- dijo antes de que saliera jack con un vestido y una corona

Tsubassa: que desagradable, pero creo que debi habermelo esperado- dijo muy asqueado

Jack: tu ¡dime ahora mismo quien eres!- dijo señalando a tsubassa

Tsubassa: soy tsubassa

Jack: ¿eres de el equipo de la liebre y sombredero?

Tsubassa: si

Jack: ¡que comienze el torneo!, ¡el sera mi primer oponente!

Despues todos estaban en un estadio y yu los presento

Yu: ¡primer encuentro!, ¡nuestra distinguida reina contra un plebejo llamado tsubassa!

A tsubassa no le olia bien esto pero igual convatio

Jack: 3

Tsubassa: 2

Ambos: 1, ¡LET IT RIP!

El mando a su eagle y jack mando a su evil befall pero cuando tsubassa le estaba ganando jack se mostro indignado y muchas personas vestidos de dodos abentaron pelotas hacia eagle haciendo que se detuviera

Yu: ¡la reina a ganado!

Tsubassa: ¡¿que?!, pero ¡hizo trampa!- dijo enfureciendo a la reina

Jack: ¡CORTENLE LA CABEZA!- grito a sus guardias

A tsubassa se lo intentaron llevar pero sus amigos intentaron impedirlo, entonces madoka saco su espada y le empezo a hablar a todos

Madoka: ¡esperen el tiene derecho a un juicio justo!

Jack: esta bien princesa de los ratones el muchacho travesti tendra un juicio

Tsubassa: muchacho travesti mira quien habla- murmuro mientras se lo llevaban

Horas despues a tsubassa lo estaban juzgando y para colmo jack era el juez

Jack: ¿como te declaras?

Tsubassa: inocente, yo nunca le falte al respeto

Jack: pues a mi me parece que eres culpable ¡se levanta el caso a favor mio!, ¡perdera la cabeza!

Tsubassa: ¡¿que?!, ¡pero es injusto!, ¡¿que clase de juicio es este?!

Cuando se lo querian llevar los guardias el se alarmo y se comio el pastelillo completo y se tomo lo del frasco

En ese momento se hizo gigante hasta medir 50 metros, y abento a los guardias y se dirigio a la reina quien temblaba de miedo

Jack: y-yo creo que deberiamos discutir esto- dijo con temor hacia tsubassa

Tsubassa: pues lo que yo tengo que discutir con usted es que es una persona fea, gorda, horrible, torpe y muy mal e- educada- dijo asustandose porque volvio a su tamaño normal

Jack: no te escuche vien ¿que dijiste?- pregunto en un tono amenazador

Tsubassa: yo...y-yo- comenzo a tartamudear

Dan: te sugiero

Reiki: que corras

Tsubassa empezo a correr mientras todos los guardias lo perseguian y mientras iba por el bosque callo de un presipicio hacia un mar color morado y se fue por un remolino y podia escuchar que una voz repetia su nombre varias veces

Tsubassa: ¿eh?, ¿que esta?- empezo a abrir los ojos y vio a su amigo yu llamandolo varias veces

Yu: te quedaste dormido en tu escritorio

Tsubassa: ¿todo fue un sueño?, ¿no eres un conejo?- pregunto muy confundido

Yu: valla seguro estas enfermo, te traere un poco de te

Tsubassa: ¡no!

Yu: ¿eh?

Tsubassa: yo, eh...mejor traeme un chocolate caliente

Yu: okay, oye ¿tienes hambre?

Tsubassa: si un poco

Yu: ¿quieres opicucher?

Tsubassa: ¡¿que?!

Yu: dije que si querias pastel- dijo yu antes de irse

Tsubassa: si, si quiero

Tsubassa juro que ese sueño se sentia tan real pero despues se relajo y dejo su trabajo a un lado

Por otro lado yu primero fue a su cuarto y escondio un reloj de bolsillo en su almoada despues hecho una pequeña risa y se fue con una sonrisa de satisfaccion

Mientras que en otro lado

Ryuga estaba entrenando hasta que llego kenta con algo para el

Kenta: hola ryuga

Ryuga: ¿que pasa?

Kenta: dejaron esto en mi puerta y dice que es para ti- dijo entregandole una caja rosa- ¿que es?

Ryuga: ¿una llave?

FIN


End file.
